Super Rio Jameson 2099
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: Jameson 2099 battles his most hated enemy, Metal-Beak 2099, for the possession of a table that can give ultimate power to control time, but, when Jameson 2099 accidentally shatters the tablet, he must join forces with other timeline versions of himself to fix the tablet and defeat Metal-Beak 2099.
1. Time-shattering

It is a sunny day in the year 2099 and a male black Phoenix Owl is busy following male Green Macaw, who was busy entering a museum as he was looking for a precious time-tablet that he would be able to use to make himself more powerful than he ever dreamed of.

The male black Phoenix Owl is called Jameson 2099, he has been following his enemy for quite some time as he knew that his enemy wants to steal the time-tablet in order to gain ultimate power and that was something Jameson wasn't going to allow without a fight.

His enemy is called Metal-Beak 2099 and he has travelled through time from his universe, the legends of the guardians, to the Rio universe in hopes of gaining power over his enemies, especially his most hated enemy and the guy who has stopped him before: Jameson 2099.

"Ah, the time-tablet of order and chaos, you are now mine" said Metal-Beak 2099 as he picked up the time-tablet. "You will make me, a myth".

"Wow, you sure could use a little mist, I can smell your breath from here" said Jameson 2099 as he made his presence known. "Sometimes, you really are predictable".

"Jameson!, you have gotten in my way for the very last time, hero" said Metal-Beak 2099 as he became angry at the sight of his enemy. "But now, you shall face my wrath".

Suddenly Metal-Beak 2099 used his powers to make a snake illusion and the illusion didn't faze Jameson 2099 in the slightest as he had a feeling it was going to come sooner or later, but, he was looking forward to have some fun battling his most hated enemy knowing that this is his big opportunity to stop him.

"Nice, now don't get me wrong, your illusions are well-performed" said Jameson 2099 as he mocked-complimented Metal-Beak. "But if you ask me, they lack...action".

To prove his own point, Jameson attacked both the snake illusion and Metal-Beak 2099 with the snake being defeated by a simple kick while Metal-Beak was sent flying backwards a few metres by a two-footed kick to the torso as he lost his grip on the time-tablet, which landed on the floor without breaking, before he tried to grab it which Jameson noticed.

"Oh, I don't think so, Metal-Beak, gifts are available in the gift shop" said Jameson 2099 as he used his own webbing to grab the tablet. "You'll get your gift, don't you worry".

"Stop it, you stupid Owl, the mere sound of your voice is annoying" said Metal-Beak 2099 as he attacking Jameson 2099 with his energy balls. "So, be quiet, Jameson!".

"You know, Metal-Beak, for a guy in a mask, you are so pitiful, really" said Jameson 2099 as he dodged Metal-Beak 2099's repeated attacks. "So, so, pitiful, my fellow Owl".

"I am really starting to hate, hearing the sound of your annoying-" said Metal-Beak 2099 before he grabbed the time-tablet and felt warm energy. "-Wait, what's this".

"Hey mask-face, you might wanna think fast, my evil friend" said Jameson 2099 as he launched himself towards Metal-Beak 2099. "Because here I come, ta-da!".

Metal-Beak, seeing that Jameson 2099 is about to throw a punch at him, used the time-tablet as a shield and Jameson 2099 ended up hitting the time-tablet instead which caused a huge shockwave of bright green energy to spread from the museum to all over the world, the sight pleasing Metal-Beak 2099, who laughed manically as he vanished.

"Uh, what was that?, because that can't be a good thing" said Jameson 2099 as he became very confused about his current situation. "Ok, what is going on here?".

"Jameson 2099, you are needed urgently for a mission" said a voice which surprised Jameson as he turned to see a female Scarlet Macaw. "A mission involving time".

"Wait a second-Madame Carole?, oh boy, you again" said Jameson 2099 as he couldn't believe that he has to answered to Madame Carole. "Look, I am really sorry about-".

"That time-tablet is a very powerful artefact..." said Madame Carole as she remained sat in her chair while glaring at Jameson 2099. "...and you have shattered it".

"Yeah...sorry about that, that was my mistake" said Jameson 2099 as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right wing. "I guess they don't make tablets, like they used to".

"So, for this mission, you are going to need allies" said Madame Carole as she showed different versions of Jameson. "Other Jameson across time itself-".

"Wait a minuet, slow down, other realities?, other me's?" asked Jameson 2099 as he became confused again. "They are suppose to be my allies?".

"Yes, that is correct, you will need help from these other Jamesons" said Madame Carole as she smiled. "I have explained our dire situation to them and they are onboard".

"So, let me guess, me and these other Jamesons must search for the tablet?" asked Jameson as became uncertain. "Or what's left of it, anyway".

"Precisely, each fragment of the tablet fell into a different dimension" said Madame Carole as her smile grew. "Which should make your job of finding them, much easier".

Before Jameson 2099 could speak to her any further, Madame Carole quickly disappeared and it didn't help Jameson 2099 as he was hoping to get a clearer picture of his situation, but, he knew that he has to do what he can with the information that Madame Carole had given him.

He was also curious about the other Jamesons that Madame Carole said can help him in his mission, though he wasn't sure on what they looked like or how they acted in their own timeline and he knew that Madame Carole was doing this to make sure that the time-tablet is restored.


	2. The Noir siblings

While Jameson 2099 was on his way to find a fragment of the time tablet in his timeline, a different Jameson is busy looking for a piece of the time-table in his own timeline as he knew that Madame Carole had given him this mission in order to stop the time-tablet from falling into the wrong hands.

This is Jameson Noir and his timeline is a 1930's brazil which has high crime-rates as he would go around defeating criminals with his vigilante activities making him a very popular guy as he would always be looking out for the little guy and defeating the bullies who try to ruin the happiness.

He wore a black leather jacket and grey jean trousers, along with wearing a black mask, while he also carried a gun with him at all times if he had to shoot somebody with it, though, that only happens on rare occasions as he is more used to fighting true hand-to-hand combat.

"Ok, Madame Carole wanted me to find a piece of the time-tablet" said Jameson Noir in his gruff voice. "Right, but, I need to be careful about possible ambushes".

"There is absolutely no need to be so serious, my dear brother" said Skyler noir as she approached her brother. "Besides, we can defeat all of them, no problem".

"It's not that simple, little sister, these guys are trained criminals" said Jameson Noir as he looked at Skyler Noir. "They will kill you, if they get the chance, so don't-".

"Don't give them that chance, I know, big brother, I know that already" said Skyler noir as she smiled at her brother. "You don't have to be so serious, all the time".

"I know, but, ever since mom and dad died, I just don't have time for fun" said Jameson Noir before he saw something. "Look, there is a piece of the time-tablet".

Sure enough, a criminal was carrying a fragment of the time-tablet and he was showing it off to his fellow criminals as he made it very clear that he is going to keep it with him at all times as a trophy, something that Jameson Noir couldn't allow to happen as he knew the time-tablet needs to be restored.

He and Skyler Noir made their presence known to the criminals, who quickly tried to do everything that they can to defeat the two heroes facing them and they were no match for the combined efforts of Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir before the two heroes came face-to-face with the final criminal.

"Stay back, you freaks, this is my trophy, you hear me?, it's MY trophy" said the final criminal as he pointed a gun at the heroes. "Don't come any closer or else, I'll shoot you".

"Go ahead, besides, you and your friends don't stand a chance against us" said Skyler Noir as she smiled at the final criminal. "Your trophy is now, our trophy".

"Besides, you have no idea what you're holding, so, give it to us, pal" said Jameson Noir as he threatened his enemy. "You better give me that fragment or else, I'm gonna-".

"Ok, ok, you can have it, pal, here take it, just leave me be, will you" said the final criminal as he handed over the fragment. "I have a wife and kids, they need the money".

"Well, I suggest that you go back to your wife and kids, for good" said Jameson Noir as he grabbed the criminal by his neck. "Better yet, you should find yourself a new job".

The final criminal, a male Yellow Macaw, nodded in understanding as he was allowed to run away after Jameson Noir had let go of his neck with knowledge that he should follow the important advice that Jameson Noir had given him and he knew that his days as a criminal are over as he made his way back to his family.

Skyler Noir was impressed by how her brother had allowed a criminal to run away as she knew that he is usually known for finding and capturing criminals before taking them to the police in order to them to be put on trial for their crimes as well as get sent to prison to spent the rest of their life in jail.

After retrieving the fragment, Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir made their way back to Madame Carole where they handed over the fragment to her as they knew that they have done their job of retrieving the fragment of the time-tablet from their own dimension, though, Madame Carole wasn't finish with them yet.

"Well done, you two, the tablet is now a step closer to being restored" said Madame Carole as she smiled at the two. "But your mission is not yet over, in fact, far from it".

"Uh, what exactly does that mean?, are you saying our job is not finished?" asked Jameson Noir as he became confused. "So, if that's the case, what's our next mission?".

"Your next mission is to wait, until the other Jamesons have accomplished their missions" said Madame Carole as her smile grew. "Come, you'll be able to see their progress".

Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir looked at each other with confused expressions, though you can't see Jameson Noir's facial expressions due to him wearing a mask, before they agreed to go with Madame Carole to wait for the other Jamesons to accomplish their tasks of retrieving the fragment of the time-tablet from their own timelines.


	3. Ultimate Lesbian

While Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir have finished their part of the mission, a different Jameson is on the move to retrieving the fragment of the time-tablet that is in her timeline as she continued to make her way towards the fragment's location in hopes of retrieving the fragment.

Her name is ultimate Jameson and her timeline looks similar to her present-day counterpart's timeline, though, there are some differences with her real name being Jasmin, until she decided to disguise herself as a boy to prevent her parents from knowing that she is doing crime-fighting, along with the fact that she is a woman.

She is currently wearing the symbiote, though she made sure to avoid becoming angry at all costs as well as to always take it off when she's not crime-fighting, which allows her the ability to change her clothing at will with her current clothing being a shining silver suit and shining silver boots.

"Oh no, I am going to be late for my date with Kelly" said ultimate Jameson as she looked at her watch. "I hope that she can forgive me, because I've got a job to do".

"I'm sure that she will understand, why you're late" said Sir Devil Darkness as he comforted his best friend. "Besides, you are thinking of proposing to her, aren't you?".

"Yeah, because I love her and I wish to marry her" said ultimate Jameson as she became saddened. "But you know what my parents are like, they'll never accept me".

"Well for one thing, being a lesbian isn't bad at all" said Sir Devil Darkness as he smiled at ultimate Jameson. "Because it has brought you and Kelly, closer together".

"You're right, Devil Darkness, you're absolutely right" said ultimate Jameson as she returned the smile. "But let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?".

Sir Devil Darkness nodded in agreement as he and ultimate Jameson turned their attention back to the crime-in-progress which resulted in the two best friends spotting the piece of the time-tablet fragment as they began to follow the criminals to their secret base which turned out to be: ultimate Nyra's company of weapons research.

Ultimate Jameson and Sir Devil Darkness managed to evade the security cameras that were stations on the outside of the building as they made their way inside by entering an air vent where they began to make their way towards the main area of the building where they saw the criminals and their boss, ultimate Nyra.

They waited until the criminal, who was holding the fragment, had stepped forward towards ultimate Nyra when they quickly ambushed the criminal gang with many of the criminals ended up being defeated easily while ultimate Nyra was still holding onto the fragment of the time-tablet, though, she knew full well what she was holding.

"Give it up, Nyra, you have caused enough harm" said ultimate Jameson as she pleaded with ultimate Nyra. "Do you know, what you're holding?".

"Of course, I do, it is the time-tablet and it's mine" said ultimate Nyra as she smiled gleefully while holding her prize. "You have always been a fool, Jameson, or should I say...Jasmin".

"Nyra, please, think about what you're doing" said ultimate Jameson as she became worried for her friend. "Do you realise, how much power that thing holds?".

"What makes you think, I should listen to you!" said ultimate Nyra as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "We loved each other once, as girlfriends, until you fell for Kelly".

"I was worried about your mental state, Nyra!" said ultimate Jameson as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I loved you, like any girlfriend would, please Nyra...don't do this".

"Enough!, we were going to have a future together!" said ultimate Nyra as more tears streamed down her face. "Until you betrayed me, now, I am done talking to you!".

Suddenly, after gently putting the piece of the time-tablet down, ultimate Nyra began attacking ultimate Jameson and Sir Devil Darkness as she managed to get the two heroes defensive before she managed to kick Sir Devil Darkness into a wall as well as giving her former girlfriend a punch across the face.

Ultimate Jameson, knowing that the woman that she once loved is gone, got her fighting spirit back as she began block every strike that her one-time girlfriend sent at her before she threw some punches of her own as she manages to punch ultimate Nyra across the face, stomach before delivering an elbow strike into her torso.

It was only when she was recovering from being struck in the torso, when ultimate Nyra quickly realised that her former girlfriend is in danger of being killed by an bounty hunter and she did the only thing that she could at that very moment which was to push ultimate Jameson out of the way, while getting shot in the process.

"Nyra!, hold on!, you're gonna make it!, just hold on" said ultimate Jameson as she tried to save ultimate Nyra's life. "Please Nyra, stay alive...for me...please".

"The...Time-tablet...fragment...take it...you'll need it" said ultimate Nyra as she held on her former girlfriend's wing. "At least...this time...I saved...you...Jasmin".

"You have always saved me, Nyra, from my own demons" sobbed ultimate Jameson as she squeezed her one-time girlfriend's wing. "Now, you must let me save you".

"No...my love...you must let me go...besides...someone... is waiting for me" said ultimate Nyra as she stroked ultimate Jameson's cheek. "Metal-Beak...my greatest love".

After speaking those final words, ultimate Nyra died in the wings of ultimate Jameson as the latter could only sob at the death of her one-time girlfriend before she planted a small kiss on the beak of the now-dead bird that she once loved as a girlfriend before carrying her body and taking the time-tablet with them.

When she had buried her one-time girlfriend, ultimate Jameson and sir Devil Darkness were met by Madame Carole as the two handed over the time-tablet fragment before joining her in watching the progress of the other Jamesons to see if they can accomplish the same task that she had managed to accomplish.


	4. The Present fun

After ultimate Jameson and sir Devil Darkness had retrieved another fragment of the time-tablet, a different Jameson is on the move as he chases after the fragment of the time-tablet in his timeline with the chase finishing at an construction site as Jameson started searching for the fragment that he came to retrieve.

This is the present Jameson and he is married to Kelly with whom he has two children, called Benjamin and Jackson, who have a strong son-father bond with their father as they enjoyed hearing about their father saving the world from the evil bad guys and they wanted to grow up to be like their dad.

Today is no different as he managed to sneak around the construction site without being spotted as he searched for the fragment of the time-tablet knowing that one piece of the time-tablet may not be as bad as a complete time-tablet, but, it would take him longer to accomplish his mission if he doesn't retrieve it.

"Right, why would these criminals come here of all places?" wondered Jameson as he continued to sneak around. "Unless they found something or they're trying to cover it up".

He kept sneaking around until he was spotted by one of the criminals, though, he managed to quickly knock the criminal unconscious in order to stop him from alerting the other criminals of his presence as he continued to search for the fragment of the time-tablet that he's been searching for.

Eventually he found it as one of the criminals was admiring the object while sitting on a bench which gave Jameson the opportunity to sneak up on him before knocking him unconscious while quickly taking the fragment from him, but, the criminal's groans of pain had managed to attract the attention of the other criminals.

"Stop right there, Jameson, you will not be defeating us" said the leader of the criminal gang as he smirked at Jameson. "Besides, it'll be a waste to kill a potential recruit".

"Me?, recruiting in your criminal gang?, wow, that's SO not me" said Jameson as he quickly got into a fighting stance. "You must have the wrong, Jameson, I'm sure of it".

"Kill him, boys, he has made his choice, very clear, he rather die" said the leader as he allowed his gang to step forward. "Let's see, if you can beat my men, Jameson".

"With pleasure, besides, you have given me some easy targets" said Jameson as he chuckled while looking at his enemies. "Wow, this is going to be fun, that's for sure".

After saying just that, Jameson began defending himself from the gang as he manages to defeat all of them before turning his attention to the leader with the knowledge that he needs to defeat him if he is going to escape with the time-tablet and he knew that the leader is very determined to beat him.

The leader of the gang, a male Yellow Macaw, began attacking Jameson by throwing punches at him with a lot of those punches ending up being repeatedly blocked by Jameson as he manages to punch the leader before kicking him with an round-house kick before allowing Devil Darkness to finish him off.

When he had defeated the leader, Jameson picked up the fragment of the time-tablet that he had put on the ground before leaving the construction site with the entire criminal gang knocked unconscious as he knew that he has accomplished his mission, though, he found himself face-to-face with Madame Carole.

"Congratulations, Jameson, you have succeeded in your mission" said Madame Carole as she smiled at his accomplishment. "Now there is only two more fragment left".

"I'm happy to help, Madame Carole, I am always around if you need me" said Jameson as he handed the fragment over to her. "Besides, the bad guys should watch out more".

"Indeed they will, but for now, there is one more Jameson to wait for" said Madame Carole as she looked at Jameson. "Though, I'll admit, Devil Darkness is your biggest ally".

"He sure is, he just doesn't show himself that much, but, he's great help" said Jameson as he smiled at Madame Carole. "So, let's hope that this other me succeeds, right?".

"Correct, for if he succeeds, then, the biggest battle of them all will come" said Madame Carole as she contemplated it. "A battle, that you and the other Jamesons must win".

"Don't worry, Madame Carole, I'll do everything in my power to gain victory" said Jameson as he made a promise. "There is no way, I am going to let evil win".

Madame Carole nodded in understanding as she knew that the present Jameson doesn't break his promises and she knew that if he is going to play an important part in restoring the time-tablet as well as playing an important part in the big battle that will determine the future of all timelines.

Jameson knows what exactly is at stake as he knows that everything and everyone that he loves are in danger of being rid from existence, which is something that he wasn't going to allow to happen without a fight knowing that if a evil bad guy wants to take everything away from him, the evil bad guy should expect resistance.

When they had finished their conversation, Jameson was taken by Madame Carole to meet the other the Jamesons that have succeeded in their respective missions while waiting for the second-to-last fragment of the time-tablet to be retrieved before they would go on to battle an evil enemy for control of every timeline in existence.


	5. Futuristic danger

After the present Jameson had accomplished his mission in retrieving the fragment of the time-tablet, a different Jameson is making his way towards the location of the time-tablet fragment that is in his timeline and it is his timeline that started this whole adventure in the first place.

His name is Jameson 2099 and he is currently busy pursuing his new enemy, Ashley 2099, who is the new CEO of Alchemax and she is currently overseeing preparations of a mysterious group called the sinister sisterhood, something that has got Jameson 2099 confused.

The name of this mysterious group already gave Jameson the jelly legs, knowing that the group sounds like a evil group with bad intentions as he had a bad feeling the sinister sisterhood might have been formed for the purpose of world domination, something he thought was plausible.

"Ok, this is definitely worrying, sinister sisterhood?" said Jameson 2099 as he sneaked into the Alchemax building. "Whatever Ashley is planning, it cannot be good at all".

He continued to sneak throughout the Alchemax building via the ventilation access and he found himself above a lab where he saw a group of five female Scarlet Macaws undergoing an experiment as they began to receive superpowers with those superpowers being a complete mystery to Jameson 2099.

Eventually he spotted the time-tablet fragment as he knew that he needs to retrieve it, if he is going to have any chance of completing his mission and he managed to silently make his way into the lab before silently taking the time-tablet fragment as he began to try to escape the lab.

Unfortunely he was spotted at the last minute by a male brown Cuckoo, who stepped out from the shadows and he smiled at Jameson 2099 with the knowledge that he has caught the hero red-handed in the act of trying to escape with fragment of the time-tablet, which Jameson 2099 now possesses.

"Hello Jameson, how nice to see you again, hero" said the male brown Cuckoo before he introduced himself. "My name is Terrin, an old childhood friend of Ashley".

"Wow, you really must have aged a lot, Terrin" said Jameson 2099 as he turned his full attention to Terrin. "So, tell me, what exactly is the sinister sisterhood?".

"It's a special project of mine, do you like it?" said Terrin 2099 as he, briefly, turned his attention to his test subjects. "The sinister sisterhood is being formed, for one reason".

"What special reason is that?, to get drunk?" asked Jameson 2099 as he became very confused about the subject. "Or to have world domination, something like that?".

"Unfortunely for you, Jameson, you're wrong" said Terrin 2099 as he gave Jameson 2099 a terrifying evil smile. "That one special reason is...to destroy you, Jameson".

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared the five female Scarlet Macaws with all of them having their own superpowers as they stood a few metres away from Jameson 2099, who could do nothing except get into a fighting stance as he prepared himself for a battle while Terrin introduced each member of the sinister sisterhood.

The first one is Elaine 2099 and she has the power of electricity as she gained the name of electro-woman which is very fitting considering the fact that she shot out a thousand bolts of energy before she stopped as well as looking at Jameson 2099 in the eyes as she knew that he is her enemy.

The second is Sue 2099 and she has the power of manipulating sand as she gained the name of Sand-woman, though she wasn't an area where they is bunch of sand that she could use, which was fitting as she transform into a sand-woman to defeat her enemies with her eyes set on Jameson 2099 as her first enemy.

The third is Sherry 2099 and she has the power of acid as she gained the name of scorpion-woman due to her wearing a special scorpion-like suit which would allow her to move freely while using her acid tail as a weapon to strike her enemies, though, it was clear she wanted her test subject to be Jameson 2099.

The fourth is Olive and she has the power of Ice as she gained the name Ice-woman with her powers allowing her cover herself in ice to protect her from her enemies as well as manipulate ice to in a way to use them as a weapons against her enemies with Jameson 2099 being her first target which made her smile in delight.

The final member is Cheryl and she has the power of fire as she gained the name Fire-woman with her powers allowing her to burn her enemies alive as well as using her powers to break through obstacles that dared stand in her way with Jameson 2099 being that very obstacle that stood in her path.

Jameson 2099 realised quickly that he is in danger of being killed as he began to dodge the group's attacks while he attempted to stay alive, though, he did get knocked down a few times by the sinister sisterhood before he eventually managed to escape the evil group as he needed time to rethink his strategy.

Terrin 2099 could only look on and smile at the fact that he has formed a group that will destroy Jameson 2099 with the thought making his smile grow in size as he prevented his evil group from going after him as he knew that they will get another opportunity to kill his old enemy, if that same opportunity comes that is.

After barely escaping the sinister sisterhood alive, Jameson 2099 met up with Madame Carole as he handed over the fragment of the time-tablet to her before she took him to meet the other Jamesons from the other timelines in order for them all to create a strong bond as well as learn to work together.


	6. A Lesbian story

After retrieving the second-to-last fragment of the time-tablet, Jameson 2099 and Madame Carole had arrived at Madame Carole's home which was an abandoned house in 2099 Brazil where they were met by the other Jamesons from the other timelines.

Jameson 2099 was happy to see them and he created an instant bond with them as they began to share many stories with each other knowing that it will help the bond between them become stronger with ultimate Jameson going first as she wanted to tell her story.

"I can still remember that my powers were created, because of Nyra" said ultimate Jameson as she sighed. "I can still remember, when we first met and how she fell badly".

Ultimate Jameson's story beginning

Seven years ago, a teenage ultimate Jasmin was walking down the hallway towards her next class in high school when she was spotted by the other girls as they began to mock and bully her because of her sexuality which they all know that ultimate Jasmin is a lesbian with this info being used against her at this very moment.

Ultimate Jasmin first found out that she is a lesbian when she had her first kiss with a girl called ultimate Daisy and they had a long romantic relationship until Daisy was brutally murdered by those who hated her because of her sexuality and ultimate Jasmin has never forgotten how she held her first girlfriend in her wings as she died.

Unable to take the mocking and bullying any longer, ultimate Jasmin bursts into tears as she ran out of her high school towards a nearby bridge where she was going to attempt to commit suicide as a way to escape the mocking as well as the bullying that she was receiving from her classmates, but, one thing stopped her.

"Jasmin!, wait!, don't do this!, don't let them win!" shouted a worried voice that was female behind Jasmin. "Jasmin, please, let's talk this out, ok?".

The voice turned out to be none other than a teenage female very light coloured Barn Owl. Much of her feathers are white, while there is light beige on her wings. The ridge of her facial disc is red, likely painted, and she has red marks by her eyes as well. Her eyes are blue with yellow surrounding the pupil, and the tips of her tail and flight feathers are coloured red.

"Why should I?, they will only bully me more" sobbed ultimate Jasmin as she stepped onto the ledge. "Besides, everything will be better once I'm gone".

"No they won't, trust me, I'll look after you" promised the female white Barn Owl as she pleaded with Jasmin. "I-I'll protect you from them, just please come down".

Ultimate Jasmin contemplated the female white Barn Owl's pleas on whether or not she should listen to her or just ignore her and commit suicide, but, she decided to listen to the female Barn Owl's pleas as she slowly stepped down from the ledge where she was scooped up in a hug by the female white Barn Owl.

"I'm so happy that you're still here, Jasmin, I really am" said the female Barn Owl as she smiled at ultimate Jasmin. "Also, my name is Nyra, by the way".

"Jasmin, but, how do you know my name is Jasmin?" asked ultimate Jasmin as she looked at ultimate Nyra in confusion. "Did my parents tell you, my name?".

"Actually, I overheard your parents calling your name" said ultimate Nyra as she wiped away Jasmin's tears. "It's a good thing, I stopped you from committing suicide, hmm?".

"I guess so, but, I just want to know one thing, Nyra" said ultimate Jasmin as she looked deep into ultimate Nyra's eyes. "Would you really protect me?, from those bullies?".

"Of course, Jasmin, I will protect you, no matter what" said ultimate Nyra as she stroked ultimate Jasmin's cheek. "I will be your protector, you have my word".

Everything from that moment started changing for the better for ultimate Jasmin, who entered a romantic relationship with ultimate Nyra during their high school days and ultimate Nyra kept her promise to protect ultimate Jasmin from the bullies by beating them up if they ever dared to bully Jasmin again.

Two years into their relationship, ultimate Nyra proposed marriage to ultimate Jasmin with the latter accepting the proposal as they began to plan their wedding as well as their potential honeymoon destinations a few months after ultimate Jasmin had accepted ultimate Nyra's proposal for her wing in marriage...but...it wasn't meant to be.

It was during an experiment that ended badly, which took place a week after the marriage proposal, when ultimate Nyra saved her fiancée's life by pushing her out of the way of an incoming chemical that splashed liquid onto ultimate Nyra, who soon became a more distant Owl as the effects of the liquid took hold on her mental state.

Ultimate Jasmin did everything that she could to help her fiancée, but, nothing seemed to be working until she had created a cure to her fiancée's problems and she managed to get her fiancée to drink the cure in hopes off returning her back to normal...except...nothing happened and ultimate Nyra only became more distant.

Knowing that her fiancée is gone, ultimate Jasmin was forced to battle her now-former fiancée with the battle ending in ultimate Jasmin becoming victorious while ultimate Nyra was lost after falling into a crevice, which hurt ultimate Jasmin in an emotional way as she was forced to go on with her life which led to her falling in love with her current girlfriend: Kelly.

Ultimate Jameson's story ending

"Ever since that day, I never thought I would see Nyra again" said ultimate Jameson as tears formed in her eyes. "Until recently, when she sacrificed her life to save mine".

It had took ever ounce of will-power to keep herself from crying, but, eventually ultimate Jameson couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she began to sob while Jameson 2099 hugged her in comfort with the other Jamesons joining in on the hug as they did their best to comfort ultimate Jameson.


	7. A tragic story

After comforting ultimate Jameson, it was time to hear another story with Jameson Noir deciding to tell his story as he knew that the other versions of himself need to understand the way he acts and why he acts the way he does, knowing that it will help them understand him.

He took a deep breath while looking around to make sure that he has everyone's attention before telling his story with the other Jamesons taking notice quickly as they can tell that another story is about to be told and they listened closely with intent knowing that it would be rude not to listen to Jameson Noir.

"I wasn't always so serious, once there was a time I had fun" said Jameson Noir as he remembered his past. "You see, I was once joyful and carefree as I could be".

Jameson Noir's story beginning

Twenty years ago, a ten year-old Jameson Noir is busy playing with his little sister Skyler Noir as the two played hide-and-seek with each other while their parents watched on with happy smiles on their faces as they knew that their children have a very bright future ahead of them which would include having their own family someday.

Everything was perfect for the young Jameson Noir and his younger sister Skyler Noir, along with their family, as they attended different schools together while protecting each other from bullies which proved that the two siblings had a strong bond with each other as they even provided emotional support for each other.

Unfortunely, one dark day, the entire family had just stepped out of the theatre when they were confronted by a robber who is a male Scarlet Macaw as he pointed a gun at them with Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir's father trying to peacefully end the stand-off as he knew that he needs to keep his family alive.

Suddenly, during an attempt to steal the necklace that belonged to Jameson Noir and Skyler Noir's mother, the robber accidentally shot the father before he deliberately shot the mother as he quickly made his escape while Jameson Noir along with his sister could do absolutely nothing as their parents died in front of them.

From that moment on, Jameson Noir became a very distant person as he repeatedly trained himself hard in hopes of being tough enough to frighten his enemies into submission as well as using force only when his enemies had made it very cleat that they will not allow themselves to be arrested without a fight.

The next ten years proved to be a very tough decade for Jameson Noir as he spent much of his life fighting-crime and keeping the innocent people safe in order to make sure that none of the young boys and girls lose their parents in the way that he and his younger sister, Skyler Noir, had done ten years ago.

During those ten years, he and Skyler Noir fought crime together as siblings knowing that they will always have each other's back when things get tough as the fact they will do everything in their power to make sure that neither of them ends up going down the path that is similar to the one that their parent's killer chose to take.

Eventually Jameson Noir bought a gun as he intended on finding the robber responsible for shooting his parents in the first place and he planned to make sure that the robber knows how it feels to be gunned down by a guy with a gun in his wing with the thought urging Jameson Noir on to find his parent's killer.

One day while doing his usual crime-fighting business, Jameson Noir had managed to corner the very robber who he killed his parents and he managed to beat the guy into submission before grabbing him by the back of the neck while putting the front end of the gun on his chest with the robber quickly becoming scared at the thought that the good guy is going to kill him.

"Jameson!, wait!, don't you dare kill him!" shouted Skyler Noir as she got her older brother's attention. "If you kill him, then, you are no better than our parent's killer".

"He deserves to die, Skyler, don't you get it?" said Jameson Noir as he turned his attention back to the robber. "Think about how many people, he might kill in the future".

"You're right, he deserves to be punished" said Skyler Noir as she continued to try to reason with her older brother. "But I don't believe our parents, have raised us to be killers".

Jameson Noir contemplated his younger sister's words and he let go of the robber before quickly knocking him out with a single punch across the face as he turned his attention to Skyler Noir before giving his own gun to Skyler Noir as he didn't want to look at the weapon that he nearly used to kill someone.

Another ten years passed, Jameson Noir is still serious and he had found little time for fun as he focused on saving as many lives as possible knowing that the innocent people need his help if they are going to have a chance of living a proper life without some criminals trying to cut their lives tragically short.

Jameson Noir's story ending

"Well there you have it, I have been protecting the innocent ever since" said Jameson Noir as he looked at the other Jamesons. "Though, I will try to have more fun".

The other Jamesons chuckled at his latter comment before they voted for the present Jameson to tell his story next with the latter having a smile on his face as he knew that his story is going to be filled with fun and he knew it is going to be a stark contrast to the previous two tragic stories that he has been listening to.


	8. A fighting story

After Jameson Noir had finished telling his story, it is time for Jameson of the present to tell his story and he gave the hint that his story involves more happiness than the previous two stories told by ultimate Jameson and Jameson Noir, both of which were tragic.

When he made sure that he has the other Jamesons attention, present Jameson began to tell his story while the other Jamesons showed respect by listening to his story as they had listened to the previous two stories, though, they were becoming a bit impatient.

"You know, I always loved having fun while battling bad guys" said present Jameson as he smiled at the thought. "So, I fought one of my enemies and it was so fun".

Present Jameson's story beginning

A young present Jameson, despite his tragic past where he lost his adoptive mother during a battle against Metal-Beak and Nyra, was busy fighting crime with Devil Darkness as his biggest ally when he saw that a male Harpy Eagle trying to rob a bank which is something that present Jameson wasn't going to allow without a fight.

After he had helped the present Blu, Jewel and their friends in defeating demon Nigel, he had decided to go solo for a while as he was looking for some suitable enemies to help him train for the future battles that are yet to come and today proved that he is going to have a very suitable enemy to fight.

He managed to reach the bank and he saw the male Harpy Eagle, who's name is revealed to Fisk, had a chubby belly as well as the fact that it was quite unusual for him to rob a bank in persona as it was usually his henchmen who usually did whatever their bossed required of them, but, Jameson wasn't going to let that piece of information distract him.

"Hey Fisk, you know, I am quite surprised that you're robbing a bank" said present Jameson as he gave a cheeky smile. "Besides, your henchmen do a lot more better job".

"Well, well, well, Jameson, you sure have a way of annoying people" said Fisk as he glared at his worst enemy. "Anyways, I'm looking forward to beating you in battle".

"I can definitely see that, Fisk, especially by your weight, my friend" said Jameson which got Fisk even more annoyed. "Though I do wonder, do you ever train at all?".

That was the last straw as Fisk suddenly grabbed one of the money bags and he threw it at Jameson, who quickly dodged the attack before letting Devil Darkness grab the money bag and throw it back at Fisk, who shouted out in pain when the money bag hit him, though, it only made him more angry.

Jameson charged at his enemy before delivering a strong punch across Fisk's face as he quickly followed it up with a round-house kick while Fisk desperately tried to fight back, though, he was no match for Jameson as he managed to defeat Fisk with another punch across the face, which sent Fisk to the ground on his back.

Soon enough, the cops arrived and arrested Fisk while Jameson had managed to get away as he began to try to find more criminals to defeat knowing that the innocent birds need to be protected and he had promised to himself that he is going to be that protector, no matter what happens.

Present Jameson's story ending

"So, yep, I loved defeating criminals and they found me annoying" said present Jameson as he chuckled in delight. "They will be spending a lot of time, in jail".

The other Jamesons are very confused about why the story is so short, but, they knew that one more Jameson needs to tell his story and that is Jameson 2099, who realised that he is the only Jameson who hasn't told his story yet and he knew that it was his turn to tell his story about his life.


	9. A futuristic story

After the present Jameson had told his story, it was time for Jameson 2099 to tell his story and he knew that it was going to be quite a story to tell to the other Jamesons as he knew that they would most likely be interested in hearing about the future, something that he was going to enjoy telling them about.

So when he took the time to make sure that he had the other Jamesons's attention, that was the moment where Jameson 2099 began to tell his story and it is a story about how he came to be the hero that he is today, though, he knew that it would bring back some very painful memories that he would rather forget.

"So basically, life in the future is really good" said Jameson 2099 as he smiled before sighing. "But yet, things can go wrong when you don't take your responsibilities seriously".

Jameson 2099's story beginning

Ten years ago, a young Jameson 2099 was a scientist in the Alchemax research and development department while his brother, Jamie 2099, is a member of the company's private police force called the PUBLIC EYE, where he serves as the chief of the police force and he had a tough job of lowering the crime-rates.

Jamie 2099 is a popular police chief and he even gained the medal of honour for his services as he had promised, in his following speech, to protect the citizens of his country at all times knowing that the criminals will not go quietly into the night, though, he knew that the criminals are now on the defensive.

Jameson 2099, on the other hand, is not as popular as his brother and he had been trying to create a special formula that will allow him to do something more useful in his life which is what eventually led him to his heroic life as the formula had accidentally been sprayed on him, something he didn't see coming.

He found out, during lunchtime, that he has special powers which included webbing and he had accidentally webbed a nearby tray which he used to pull it over his shoulder with so much force that the tray ended up hitting the back of Jameson 2099's bully, who spotted Jameson 2099 trying to escape unnoticed.

The incident led to a fight between the bully and Jameson 2099, who found out that he has quick reflexes during the fight along with managing to defeat the bully with a single punch much to his own amazement, though, it did gain an unapproving look from his love interest, Kelly, which caused Jameson 2099 to run away.

He ran to an alley where he found out that he is able to climb walls and this only made him happy as he realised that he can finally do something useful which led to the beginning of his crime-fighting career and he spent a lot of his time making his costume as well as perfecting his equipment that he uses in his fight against crime.

Eventually his brother, Jamie 2099, caught him red-handed in the act of fighting-crime which led to a stern warning from Jamie about putting himself in danger, although he relents as they begin to fight crime together in hopes of ridding their city of corruption, something that proved to be successful for a short while...until tragedy struck.

Jamie 2099 was busy chasing after an unknown criminal and he was led into a trap where he was defeated by a bird called Allomere 2099, who is the leader of an organisation called Allomere weapons shipping, which led to Jamie 2099's death and the experience haunted Jameson 2099, but, it got even worse when he found out Allomere's history.

Allomere 2099 had been on best friends terms with Jameson 2099's mother since their early childhood before he betrayed her by teaming-up with Metal-Beak 2099 which led to the death of Jameson 2099's mother before Metal-Beak 2099 betrayed Allomere 2099 when they were defeated by Jameson 2099's father, who was the local police chief.

It didn't take long for Allomere 2099 to form his own organisation and he had spent many months robbing banks, taking part in gang wars before he resorted to murder innocent people for sport before he was defeated by Jamie 2099, who became a number one target for Allomere 2099 in his following attempts to try to have him killed.

Until he had found out about his brother's death, Jameson 2099 didn't take his responsibility as protector of the innocent very seriously and he had spent much of his time taking part in selfies, inviting women over to parties, along with taking advantage of his own fame by always arriving late to his own brother's birthday party each year.

After the death of his brother, Jameson 2099 took his responsibility as the now-only protector of the innocent very seriously by taking down multiple crime-bosses as well as shutting down many corporate buildings that have been making very dangerous drugs which had been sold out onto the streets to teenagers, many of them died as a result.

Jameson 2099's story ending

"The day that my brother died, changed everything for me" said Jameson 2099 as tears formed in his eyes. "Ever since that day, I have tried to make him proud".

Eventually he broke down crying and the other Jamesons began consoling him as they could understand the pain of losing a loved one while knowing that these stories will only make them become more determined to defeat Metal-Beak 2099 once and for all in their forth coming battle.


	10. The final battle

After they had all finished telling their respective stories, all of the Jamesons were ready to take on Metal-Beak 2099 and they became more determined to beat him as they knew that their respective realities are at stake in their forthcoming battle with their deadly foe.

Unfortunely they were attacked by Metal-Beak 2099, himself, as he managed to defeat them with a few simple kicks and punches which caused all of the Jamesons to be sent into different parts of the walls inside the abandoned house before Metal-Beak 2099 defeated Madame Carole before taking the other fragments of the time-tablet.

To their horror, the Jamesons could do nothing except watch as Metal-Beak 2099 put together each fragment which restored the time-tablet while using the power of the time-tablet to create an alternate reality where he is the sole ruler of the whole world and many of the Jamesons allies are already dead.

"Oh yes, this is what I always dreamed of, arise my minions" said Metal-Beak 2099 as he summoned his minions. "Destroy these annoying, Phoenix Owls!".

"Annoying Phoenix Owls?, wow, this guy really does hate us" said Jameson 2099 as he became determined again. "You hearing this, guys?, he thinks we're annoying".

"Oh please, he doesn't even know what annoying is, anyway" said present Jameson as he got into a fighting stance. "Besides, I am looking forward to kicking butt".

"So am I, there is no way that I'll let that creep destroy my reality" said ultimate Jameson as she got in a fighting stance. "This is for all innocent people of all realities".

"Couldn't have said it better myself, I'm joining in on this party" said Jameson Noir as he got into his fighting stance. "Let's end his reign of terror, guys".

When they had finally got into their fighting stance, all of the Jamesons began attacking Metal-Beak 2099 as he quickly spotted them before using the new-found powers of the time-tablet to fight back against them with many of his foes being pushed back by his new powers, something that concerned every Jameson.

Jameson Noir had managed to get behind Metal-Beak 2099 and he was about to jump onto him when the latter grabbed him by the neck before slamming him to the ground, though, that left an opening that ultimate Jameson used to her advantage as she quickly began punching Metal-Beak 2099 in the face.

Unfortunely her attacks didn't last long as Metal-Beak 2099 grabbed her before throwing her away, which caused the present Jameson to jump into the action as he started attacking his enemy before being pushed back by the powers of the time-tablet with Jameson 2099 being no different as he was pushed back, too.

"Ok, can somebody please tell me, how can we defeat him?" asked the present Jameson as he became confused. "Because, I can't see a way to defeat him".

"He's using the powers of the time-tablet, that makes him invincible" said ultimate Jameson as she became concerned. "The more power he absorbs, the stronger he gets".

"THAT'S IT!, we have to shatter the time-tablet, again, guys" said Jameson 2099 which caused the other Jamesons to become horrified. "It's our best shot, we have to do it".

The other Jamesons, though they were still concerned, agreed to the plan as they began an co-ordinated attack which led to them attacking Metal-Beak 2099 from all sides while Jameson 2099 was trying his best to silently get close to Metal-Beak 22099 in attempt to get close to the time-tablet in order to shatter it again.

Metal-Beak 2099 still managed to maintain the upper-hand as he managed to punch present Jameson across the face before kicking ultimate Jameson in the face along with kneeing Jameson Noir in the torso until he felt the time-tablet being snatched from his grasp as he turned his attention to Jameson 2099.

The two enemies faced each other before Jameson 2099 quickly shattered the time-tablet again and with it the entire alternate reality as it came crashing down around them with Metal-Beak 2099 along with all of the Jamesons from each reality finding themselves back inside the abandoned house in 2099.

After finding out that he had lost, Metal-Beak 2099 managed to make his escape before the Jamesons can stop him, but, they knew that they have defeated Metal-Beak 2099 and they have managed to collect all pieces of the time-tablet, which they managed to restore before encasing it in a container.

Eventually it was time for the other Jamesons to return back to their respective timelines with all of those Jamesons giving Jameson 2099 a wing-shake in friendship before they made their way through the portals that Madame Carole had created in order to get back to their respective timelines.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Jameson 2099" said Jameson Noir as he smiled at Jameson 2099. "Also, let's hope that the timelines don't get endangered again".

"Like what Jameson Noir said, we should do this again" said present Jameson as he shook Jameson 2099's wing. "But for me, I have more bad guys to defeat".

"It was an honour working with you, Jameson 2099" said ultimate Jameson as she smiled at Jameson 2099. "As for me, I have got a girlfriend to propose to".

After the other Jamesons went back to their respective timelines, Jameson 2099 put Metal-Beak 2099 under arrest and he left the latter to the local police before swinging away in celebration as he knew that he has defeated his evil foe and he was looking forward to protecting the innocent people from other evil threats.


End file.
